Molly Hooper et l'aventure d'être la colocataire de Sherlock Holmes
by Cerisefande97
Summary: Avec John déménageant et Mme. Watson partant en Australie pour voir sa famille, Molly se retrouve être la nouvelle colocataire de Sherlock (elle n'a aucune idée comment). Cela pourrait-il se finir autrement qu'en un grand désastre? Après Reichenbach, chaos, fun, fluff, et sexy times plus tard! Sherlolly avec un peu de Warston
1. Changements

**Molly Hooper et l'aventure d'être la colocataire de Sherlock Holmes**

Hello!

C'est la première fanfiction que je poste, c'est une traduction de "Molly Hooper and the adventure of being Sherlock Holmes flatmate" de la très talentueuse KendraPendragon, qui m'a gracieusement laissé traduire sa fanfic depuis l'anglais :D  
J'ai pas de Bêta, alors désolée d'avance pour toutes les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir

Alors voilà, en espérant que ca vous plaise! Enjoy

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

C'était un jour calme à la morgue. Molly détestait les jours calmes. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose paperasse.

Dieu qu'elle haïssait la paperasse. Bien sur, elle savait que c'était une chose nécessaire à faire mais ne l'aimait pas pour autant. Elle aurait préféré se noyer sous une pile de cadavres que de remplir des dossiers toute la journée.

Oh, ce n'était pas une belle chose à penser. Bien sur elle ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait que des gens meurent pour qu'elle n'ait pas à exécuter cette tâche ingrate. Elle le ferait sa vie entière si cela lui permetterait de sauver des vies, c'était juste qu'elle…

« Molly, tu diverges », la pathologiste se sermonna avec une voix profonde et laissa sortir un petit rire. Elle adorait imiter la voix de Sherlock. Au fil des ans elle était devenue plutôt bonne. Pas sa voix basse et profonde, mais sa façon hautaine de parler…

Oh non, ne pense pas encore à lui ou tu fera tout faux comme les quatre dernières fois !

Penser à Sherlock n'était utile que lorsqu'elle procédait à une autopsie. C'était fou, mais elle aimait l'imaginer debout à côté d'elle, regardant par dessus son épaule. D'une manière étrange, cela l'aidait à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Elle cherchait alors les plus petits détails, tout ce qui pouvait la renseigner sur l'histoire de la personne. C'était une sort de bataille imaginaire contre lui et parfois son "détective imaginaire " la guidait pour trouver des indices.

« Peut-être suis-je vraiment en train de devenir folle à cause de lui », Molly marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle mettait le dossier de Mme. Hammersmith derrière celui de M. Gordon.

C'était ce que Mary disait toujours quand elles parlaient de lui. Ce qui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps car John voulait emménager avec Mary et… Sherlock ne rendait pas cela facile. Mary et lui se regardaient toujours en chien de faïence. Mary ne pouvait pas pardonner qu'il avait fait vivre l'enfer à John en mettant en scène sa propre mort. Et lui ne pouvait pas lui pardonner qu'elle l'avait frappé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Oh, comme Molly avait voulu voir le regard de Sherlock à ce moment précis.

« Encore une fois, pas sympa, Molly », elle commenta ses propres pensées.

Pour être honnête, Sherlock n'était plus le gros connard qu'il avait été. En tout cas pas avec elle. Molly devinait que c'était sa façon à lui de dire merci. Cela lui importait peu. Même s'il avait été un encore plus con qu'avant, elle l'aurait quand même voulu de nouveau dans sa vie. Mais s'il essayait d'être amical avec elle, elle ne le lui avouerait pas.

Alors que Molly était perdue dans ses pensées et occupée à remplir des papiers, les portes de son petit bureau s'ouvrirent et John entra. Elle se tourna et lui sourit, attendant que Sherlock entre à son tour, mais John ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Tout seul ce soir ? » blagua Molly. Elle devina que Sherlock occupait déjà le laboratoire.

« En fait, oui. »

Mmh, c'est bizarre.

« Quel est le problème ? »

John avait l'air…nerveux ? Il arpentait l'espace restreint de la pièce.

« Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à Sherlock ? »

« Non, non, il va bien…enfin aussi bien qu'il peut aller sous ces circonstances. »

Ah, alors c'est ça le problème.

Molly soupira et arrêta d'écrire (elle n'était pas vraiment triste à ce propos).

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? A-t-il insulté Mary ? Est-ce qu'elle l'a encore frappé ? »

John ricana et regarda Molly.

« Non. Mary ne met pas un pied dans l'appartement. Je ne veux pas qu'une troisième guerre mondiale éclate. »

Molly sourit et s'assit à son bureau, faisant signe à John de prendre place à son tour.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

John s'éclaircit la gorge et posa les mains sur la table, seulement pour les mettre sur ses genoux quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je pense que je ne peux pas déménager », dit finalement John.

« Oh, allez ! Sherlock s'en remettra à un moment ou à un autre. Il boude juste. Il pense que tu l'aimes moins que lui. »

John rit. Il avait appris à aimer son étrange sens de l'humour.

« Oui peut-être. Mais Mme. Hudson est aussi inquiète. Nous pensons les deux que laisser Sherlock vivre seul n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Elle sera la pour lui tenir compagnie les rares fois ou il aura besoin de parler, et elle fera attention à ce qu'il ne meurent pas de faim. Et tu seras là aussi. Vous travaillez ensemble. Ca va être différent mais il passera par dessus. »

« Mme. Hudson ne rajeunit pas et… elle pense à déménager en Australie. Elle a une nièce là-bas. Sa famille l'a invitée à venir vivre avec eux. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ouais. »

Ils se regardèrent. Molly mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Elle savait à quel point Sherlock aimait Mme. Hudson.

« Oh mon dieu, les conséquences sont à craindre… peut-on la dissuader ? Non, bien sur que non. C'est sa vie après tout. Elle a pris soin de lui pendant assez longtemps. »

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé. Elle pense à rester juste pour lui, mais je ne pense pas que c'est juste pour elle. »

Molly laissa échapper un soupir et posa sa tête dans sa main.

« Ce sont vraiment beaucoup de changements pour Sherlock Holmes. Te perdre et Mme. Hudson… il sera insupportable… et seul. »

« C'est ce que j'essaye d'éviter…et c'est pourquoi je suis ici. »

Molly leva le regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

John inspira longuement et se pencha en avant.

« Molly je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, même trop. Mais tu t'inquiètes pour lui autant que moi. Même peut-être plus… est-ce que tu… pourrais considérer… »

« Oh non. Non, non, non, non, non ! »

Molly secoua la tête vigoureusement et s'éloigna du bureau jusqu'à ce que sa chaise rebondisse dans le meuble de derrière.

« Tu ne veux pas dire… Moi, emménager avec Sherlock ? Tu dois avoir perdu l'esprit !

Molly se leva brusquement. John fit pareil et arrêta Molly avant qu'elle puisse sortir de la pièce.

« S'il te plait, écoute moi d'abord. Vivre avec Sherlock n'est pas si dur. Il t'ignorera la plupart du temps de toute manière. »

« Merci » commenta-t-elle sèchement.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire, quand il est dans son palais mental. De toutes les personnes que je connais, tu es celle qui le connaît depuis le plus longtemps. Tu connais tous ses défauts et tu les gères très bien. Tu peux faire cela. »

« Je gère bien parce que Sherlock essaye d'être gentil quand il est là. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il sera pareil dans son appartement. »

« Peut-être pas. Mais les choses sont différentes entre vous. Même moi je peux le voir. Vous êtes plus proches que vous l'étiez avant… la chute. »

John avait encore des problèmes à en parler. Perdre Sherlock était l'une des choses les plus dures au travers desquelles il avait du passer.

« Nous ne sommes pas assez proches pour vivre ensemble, John. Ca serait … ca serait trop dur. Toujours être autour de lui, sans échappatoire… Il me brisera, John. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant, puis John lâcha les épaules de Molly. Elle pouvait littéralement voir son espoir mourir.

« C'est ce que Mary avait dit. »

« Elle sait à propos de ton plan ridicule ? »

« Ouais. Elle m'a dit de ne pas te le proposer. Elle est plutôt intelligente. »

Molly rit.

« Oui. Tu es un homme chanceux. »

Il lui sourit.

« Je suis désolé Molly. D'une certaine manière, j'ai cru que c'était une bonne idée. »

« C'est bon. Je suis aussi désolée. Mais Sherlock surmontera ça. Nous étions là quand il avait besoin de nous, et nous serons toujours là. »

John sourit tristement et se retourna pour partir.

« Pas tous. Nous avons douté de lui…Même moi pendant une seconde. Mais toi jamais, pas vrai ? »

Le cœur de Molly battit plus vite. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à propos de son rôle dans la chute. Il n'en avait même jamais parlé avec elle, même pas à propos du fait qu'elle lui avait menti pendant presque trois ans.

« Non, effectivement. »

Sa voix tremblait et elle sentait des larmes couler de ses yeux. C'était dur aussi pour elle d'en parler.

John tenant la porte entrebâillée lui fit un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir. Puis il partit et Molly se laissa aller dans sa chaise. Elle soupira encore et reposa sa tête sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Oh mon dieu, et elle pensait que la chose la plus pénible dans sa journée aurait été la paperasse…

* * *

Tadaaa!  
Merci d'avoir lu tout ça, et j'espère que ca vous a plu :D

merci pour le reviews ;) que je traduirais à l'auteur

Prochain chapitre bientôt!


	2. Gars et amitié

Chapitre 2

NDLA : Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfic :D et merci pour les gentils commentaires!

Et voilà le chapitre deux !

Enjoy

Toujours déçu du refus de sa suggestion, John entra dans 221b Baker Street. Il monta les escaliers, accrocha sa veste et entra prudemment dans le salon, observant les alentours. Tout semblait en ordre. Aucune de ses affaires ne manquaient, ni celles éparpillées dans la pièce.

"Alors, tu n'a pas emballé mes affaires encore une fois?" demanda John en s'asseyant dans sa chaise, regardant Sherlock qui était couché sur le canapé, les mains jointes sous le menton.

"Ça devenais démodé" fut la seule réponse de Sherlock.

"Effectivement, ça l'était" répondit John, pensant aux six fois où l'homme aux cheveux noirs avait mis toutes ses affaires dans des cartons. Autant de fois où il avait tout remis à sa place, faisant penser à John qu'il était fou et qu'il avait juste imaginé les boîtes. Puis il y avait eu la fois ou il avait suspendu tous ses pulls sur des ficelles accrochées dans le salon, déclarant que c'était une expérience. John ne l'avait pas cru un seul instant.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu est d'accord que je déménage alors?

"Quand est-ce que je n'était pas d'accord?" demanda Sherlock innocemment, les yeux toujours fermés.

John soupira.

"Sherlock, tu pourrais arrêter une minute et juste me dire si tu va commencer à me haïr la seconde ou je sortirais de cet appartement pour de bon?"

"Ne sois pas ridicule. On se verra constamment. On travaille ensemble... Non?"

Sherlock avait ouvert les yeux. Il ne regardait pas John mais l'insécurité présente dans sa voix indiqua à John que c'était une question importante pour lui.

"Bien sur qu'on le fera. Tu as besoin d'un assistant... N'est-ce pas?"

Sherlock lui lança un regard, puis les coins de sa bouche se soulevèrent.

"Bien sur que oui."

John souri. Cela étant clarifié, l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait dans l'appartement depuis des semaines avait disparue. Il éprouvaient les deux la sensation qu'un poids avait été enlevé de leurs épaules. Ils ne vivraient plus ensemble, mais ils seraient toujours une équipe.

"J'ai besoin de thé. Avec du lait."

John secoua la tête, mais se leva et alluma la bouilloire.

Quand il revint, il plaça le plateau contenant le thé fraichement infusé et les tasses sur la table basse.

"Est-tu capable de le servir toi même ou tes mains sont-elles gluées ensemble ? "

Sherlock le regarda et John marmonna un petit 'd'accord' avant de rempli sa tasse.

"En tous cas je ne vais surement pas manquer être ton garçon de chambre. "

"Tu sera le garçon de chambre de Mary", répliqua sèchement Sherlock.

"Mais il y aura du sexe. C'est plutôt motivant. "

Finalement, Sherlock se leva et attrapa sa tasse.

"Alors si je t'avais baisé, tu n'aurais pas pesté tout le temps ? "

Pendant une seconde, John fut interloqué. Puis il vit le sourire sournois de Sherlock.

"Absolument."

Les deux se regardèrent, puis ils gloussèrent.

"Tu n'a pas intérêt de dire cela à Mary. Elle est assez jalouse comme ça. "

"Mary n'est pas celle qui est jalouse et tu le sait très bien. "

Sherlock ne répondit pas à ça et John se rassit dans sa chaise, en buvant du thé.

"Tu ne m'a jamais dit ce que tu pensait d'elle. "

"Elle m'a frappé. "

"En dehors de ça, Sherlock", dit John en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire. Ca avait été un moment incroyable et cela lui avait fait aimer sa future femme encore plus.

"En quoi ce que je pense est important ? Je ne suis pas celui qui la marie. "

"Vraiment ? J'ai besoin de te l'expliquer ? "

"Ca serait utile", répliqua Sherlock avec un regard provocateur, mais John aurait été damné s'il avait abandonné. Il savait exactement que Sherlock voulait entendre qu'il était son meilleur ami et qu'il avait besoin de son opinion. Bien sur qu'il l'était, mais cet homme était assez arrogant comme ça.

"Je cherche toujours mon témoin, mais je ne veux pas que ce soit quelqu'un qui déteste ma mariée pour l'avoir frappé au visage. Alors, si tu te sens comme ça, je devrais probablement demander à Mike ou à Greg de prendre le job. "

John sourit d'un air suffisant alors qu'il prenait une autre gorgée. Il trouvait qu'il avait bien joué.

Sherlock cligna des yeux quelques fois, tenant encore sa tasse de thé.

"Pourquoi voudrais-je être le témoin ? "

"Parce que pour le marié, il sera la deuxième personne la plus importante dans le mariage… La plus importante étant la mariée, au cas ou tu ne saurais pas. "

"Je sais ça" s'exclama-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent pendant presque une minute avant que Sherlock ne place sa tasse sur la table.

"Je le ferai" répondit-il d'une voix sans ton.

"Alors tu apprécie Mary ? "

"Elle n'est pas aussi intolérable que tes anciennes conquêtes. "

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sortant de la bouche de Sherlock c'était un immense compliment.

"Je suis sûr que vous deviendrez amis tôt ou tard. Elle te ressemble beaucoup en fait. "

Sherlock renifla à cette affirmation.

"Tu verra" dit John et pendant un moment ils restèrent assis en silence, sirotant leur thé.

C'était une demi-heure plus tard et Sherlock était à nouveau couché sur le canapé quand John décida de lui dire.

"Sherlock?"

"Hm?"

John avait appris des années plus tôt qu'il était plus sûr de vérifier que Sherlock n'était pas dans son palais mental avant de commencer à parler. Il pris une longue inspiration avant de dévoiler les informations.

"Mme. Hudson pense à déménager en Australie. "

"Je sais. "

John était abasourdi.

"Quoi ? Comment ? "

"S'il te plaît" dit juste Sherlock et John combattit l'urge de rouler les yeux.

Alors que John cherchait ses mots, Sherlock continua.

"Je lui ai dit d'y aller quand tu n'était pas là. "

Le blond lui lança un regard ébahi.

"Wow, um, je veux dire, bien. C'est très bien. Ca ne serait pas juste de la garder ici, tu vois ? "

"Pourquoi voudrais-je la garder ici ? Elle n'est pas ma propriété. "

John fronça les sourcils. Sherlock parlait avec une voix sans émotion, comme s'il s'en fichait.

"Ouais, tu as raison. Elle est juste une figure maternelle pour toi, alors pourquoi devrait-tu t'inquiéter qu'elle traverse le globe ou pas ? "

Sherlock ne dit rien, et crocha de nouveau ses mains sous son menton.

Quand il sentit les yeux de John sur lui, il soupira.

"John, même si ni toi, ni Mme. Hudson ne semblez être au courant, je suis en fait un homme adulte et capable de vivre seul. Je l'ai fait avant. "

"Oui, c'est ce que Molly a dit. "

Sherlock le regarda.

"Depuis quand Molly est l'épaule sur laquelle tu vas pleurer ? Je pensais que c'était à ça que servait une fiancée. Mary ne sera pas heureuse d'entendre ça. "

John vit le sourire diabolique sur le visage de son ami.

"Mary sait que j'ai parlé à Molly, connard. Pas besoin de lui envoyer un message pour qu'elle me crie dessus. Et au fait, arrête d'essayer de faire qu'on se saute à la gorge. Ca ne marche presque jamais. "

"Les quelques fois où cela fonctionne valent la peine d'essayer" pouffa Sherlock.

John soupira et se leva de son siège pour amener le plateau à la cuisine.

"Les filles avaient raison. A quoi est-ce que je pensais…"

"C'était quoi ça ? " Sherlock lui demanda.

"Rien. "

John laissa un peu d'eau chaude couler dans la bouilloire quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se tourna et sursauta lorsqu'il vit les yeux bleus de Sherlock l'observer.

"Jésus Christ ! Arrête de faire ça ! Un de ces jours je vais vraiment avoir une attaque ! "

"De quoi parlait-tu à propos des 'filles qui avaient raison' ? Pourquoi parlez-vous de moi ? "

"Ouais pourquoi on le ferait ? Avec Mme. Hudson et moi qui déménageons et toi, laissé avec pour seule compagnie un crâne, pourquoi diable parlons-nous de toi ? " Ironisa John en continuant de laver les tasses et la bouilloire.

"Ne soit pas sarcastique avec moi. "

John et Sherlock échangèrent un regard.

"Rend-toi utile et je te le dirai. "

A contre-coeur, Sherlock pris un linge et attrapa une tasse à thé. John sourit. Leurs petites querelles lui manqueront vraiment. Bien sûr, il y en aura plein avec Mary, mais elles seront différentes.

"Alors ? "

Sherlock le sortit des ses pensées.

"Eh bien, je suis allé voir Molly aujourd'hui, même si Mary voulait m'arrêter - au fait cette femme à toujours raison et je déteste ça – et je lui ai demandé si elle pourrait considérer d'emménager ici…avec toi. "

Sherlock suspendit ses mouvements un instant. Puis il grogna.

"C'était vraiment une chose stupide à faire. Mary avait raison cette fois. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre avec une femme et surement pas avec Molly Hooper. "

"Eh bien, alors ni l'un ni l'autre ne serez en bonne compagnie. "

Sherlock s'arrêta à nouveau, clignant plusieurs fois de yeux.

"Quoi ? "

John n'avait pas entendu l'irritation du détective dans sa voix. A la place, il gloussa en repensant à la réaction de Molly.

"Elle était plutôt choquée de ma suggestion. Si il y avait eu une fenêtre dans on bureau, je pense qu'elle aurait sauté au travers. Elle avait un peu l'air d'une biche devant les phares d'une voiture. "

John secoua la tête alors que Sherlock restait silencieux.

"J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait sauter à l'opportunité d'emménager avec toi. Mais elle a raison, ça serait un désastre. Tu la rendrais folle. "

"Je la rendrais folle ? "

"Oh, allez" fut le seul commentaire de John alors qu'il se séchait les mains avec un autre linge.

"De toutes manières" continua-t-il alors qu'il quittait la cuisine et était sur le chemin vers sa chambre, "c'était une idée stupide et je n'aurais pas du la proposer. Je suis sûr que tu sera très bien livré à toi même. "

Et avec ça, Sherlock fut laissé seul, le linge toujours dans ses mains…fumant.

Comment osait-elle ne pas vouloir vivre avec lui ?!

Elle était tout le temps sur son dos lorsqu'il était au labo, le suppliant des yeux de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. Elle l'adorait !

Comment ne voudrait-elle pas vivre avec lui ?

Ca devrait être un rêve éveillé pour elle !

Alors pourquoi ça ne l'était pas ?

Hey !

Merci d'avoir lu !

J'espère que ca vous a plut ! Désolée du retard, mais j'ai bcp de choses à faire ces temps !

Merci pour les reviews et à bientôt :D


	3. Vis avec moi, stp, façon Sherlock

Chapitre 3

Lisez le chapitre 3 et apprenez comment Sherlock invite Molly à vivre avec lui, quoique 'inviter' ne soit peut être pas le bon mot ;)

Comme toujours j'apprécierais d'avoir votre avis !

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas habiter avec moi?"

Molly sursauta quand elle entendit la voix sortie de nulle part résonner dans ses oreilles et le cœur qu'elle tenait dans ses mains glissa entre ses doigts et atterrit (après quelques essai sans succès de l'attraper) avec un splash disgracieux sur le corps ouvert sur la table.

"Sherlock! Pour l'amour de Dieu! Arrête de faire ça!" se plaint Molly, en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Son cœur battait tellement fort que ça lui faisait mal.

Avec beaucoup de douceur elle ramassa le cœur, vérifia s'il avait des blessures et le mit dans la balance à organes.

Peu après qu'elle aie écrit le poids du cœur elle se retourna, mis ses mains gantées pleines de sang sur ses hanches (elle avait oublié qu'elles étaient ensanglantées avec toute l'adrénaline qui circulait dans ses veines) et lui lança un regard.

"Ne te glisse pas furtivement derrière moi quand je travaille, Sherlock ! Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, c'est un travail important et tu ne dois pas me déranger ! Si tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, je devrai te bannir de la morgue. "

Elle était vraiment fâchée contre lui. Molly supportait beaucoup de sa part, mais elle ne l'autoriserait pas à entraver son travail.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question", répondit seulement Sherlock.

"Quelle question ?! " demanda-t-elle d'une voix haute perchée et impatiente.

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi ? "

Ah, ça…

"Pourquoi John te l'a dit ? "

"Ca lui a échappé. "

Molly secoua la tête, essayant de cacher ses joues rougissantes.

"Il n'aurait pas du faire ça. C'était…privé. "

"C'était à propos de moi. "

Molly se tu et baissa le regard, remarquant le sang sur sa blouse de laboratoire.

"Oh, merde ! "

Avec un soupir énervé elle enleva ses gants et les jeta sur la table. Quand elle se retourna, Sherlock était toujours là, s'imposant à elle.

"Excuse moi…"marmonna-t-elle et elle le contourna pour pouvoir s'échapper par la porte qui guidait à son petit bureau où elle gardait toujours une autre blouse pour des urgences comme celle-ci. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait réussi à se couvrir de sang…

Elle enleva sa blouse et était en train d'ouvrir son casier quand Sherlock entra sans toquer.

Molly ne portait qu'un t-shirt moulant bleu claire et elle n'était pas d'humeur que Sherlock commente ses formes, alors elle se cacha derrière la porte de son casier pour mettre son autre blouse.

"Vas-tu répondre à ma question ou pas ? " demanda Sherlock impatiemment et Molly se demanda si sa voix paraissait vraiment en colère ou si c'était juste son imagination.

"Je ne préfèrerais pas. "

Alors qu'elle enfilait son bras dans la deuxième manche, la porte du casier fut claquée.

Sherlock la confrontait à nouveau, la guidant vers le mur grâce à sa seule présence.

Ses yeux bleus perçants ses plongèrent dans son regard et le cœur de Molly accéléra.

"Je ne te rendrais pas folle" dit Sherlock, la tête haute et les bras croisés dans le dos, et Molly se fit une note mentale de chasser John et de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que son visage devienne de la jolie couleur bleue qu'il méritait.

Elle était dur le point de s'excuser quand Sherlock ajouta :

"Tu me rendrais fou. "

"Pardon ? "

Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle avait tout fait pour lui. Parfois elle savait même ce qu'il allait demander/dire/ordonner avant qu'il ne le fasse !

"Toutes tes désagréables habitudes me conduiraient dans le mur en seulement quelques jours. "

"Quelles désagréables habitudes ? "

Ce n'était peut-être que son imagination, mais elle aurait juré que Sherlock s'était approché alors qu'il regardait ses lèvres.

"Tu mord ta lèvre inférieure quand tu te concentre, " -Sherlock fit des guillemets dans l'air lorsqu'il dit 'concentre, - "tu joue avec tes cheveux quand tu lis et tu fredonne des chansons pop des années 90 quand tu est perdue dans tes pensées. "

"C'est pas vrai ! "

"Bien sur que si. La plupart du temps Take that et les Spice Girls, ce qui nous conduit à ton mauvais gout en matière de musique. "

Molly serra les mains en poings et serra les lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas riposter. Ca ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

"Tu laisse tes tasses de chocolat chaud à demi bu partout…"

"C'est pas vrai ! "

Sherlock se retourna et regarda son bureau. Quatre tasses étaient dessus.

Zut !

Il souri machiavéliquement à sa mâchoire contractée.

"Et tu craques tes articulation presque constamment. "

"Je ne le f…"

Molly s'arrêta quand elle regarda le visage de Sherlock. Il avait raison elle le faisait beaucoup.

"D'accord, je t'accorde le truc des articulations. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à tirer sur un mur à cause de l'ennui, voler les habits de ton colocataire pour faire des expériences, conserver des parties de corps sans correct emballage dans le frigo, jouer du violon au milieu de la nuit, te promener dans l'appartement seulement vêtu d'un drap et hacker répétitivement l'ordinateur de ton colocataire ! Et c'est sans mentionner les heures que tu passes assis ou couché avec les mains jointes sous le menton, le regard dans le vague et ignorant quiconque essayant de te parler. "

Quand Sherlock la regarda, Molly ne fut que plus courageuse.

"Oui! John me parle de toutes ces choses. "

C'est pour toi, Dr. Watson !

Une seconde passa et Sherlock balaya ses arguments.

"Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi. "

"Uhm, si ça l'est. "

"Tu mens. Quelle est la vraie raison, Molly Hooper ? " Demanda-t-il en se penchant plus près.

"C'est la vraie raison ! "

Sherlock était vraiment près maintenant. Son regard intense la rendait nerveuse. Et elle pouvait aussi sentir la chaleur de son corps.

Génial !

"Et si j'arrêtais de faire toutes ces choses. Voudrais-tu vivre avec moi ? "

Zut, il la poussait dans ses retranchements. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire ? Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle avoue ses sentiments pour lui. Elle avait essayé ça à Noël des années plus tôt et elle avait fini s'endormant en pleurant. Il n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments et ne les aurait jamais, alors qu'il soit au courant la laissera probablement avec un cœur en pièces et beaucoup de larmes. Ils étaient amis et elle savait qu'elle comptait pour lui. Ca devait être assez.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça ? Tu viens juste de dire que je te rendrais fou. "

"Toi emménageant aurait ses avantages. Tu vivrais plus près de . Tu serais…disponible. "

"Je suis assez disponible en ce moment. Si je voulais être plus disponible, je vivrais ici. "

"Ton appartement est une décharge. "

"Hey. "

"Tu sais que j'ai raison. Le bâtiment n'a pas été rénové depuis les années cinquante, ton appartement n'est pas plus grand que la chambre de John et il est à 45 minutes de ton travail. "

Molly soupira. Elle détestait l'admettre, mais c'était vrai. Bien sur elle avait essayé de le rendre le mieux possible en le décorant avec des couleurs vives, mais ça ne camouflait pas le fait que son appartement était petit.

"Il y a une raison pour laquelle je vis là-bas, Sherlock. Je ne peux pas m'offrir d'habiter plus près."

"Si tu m'assiste, je paierai une partie de ton loyer. "

"Tu as déjà un assistant. Tu te souviens du gars blond portant des pulls que tu adores détruire ? "

"Ne fait pas de blagues, Molly. John sera mon assistant lorsqu'on est sur une affaire. Tu m'assisteras quand je serais à la maison. "

"Je fais déjà ça ici. "

"C'est pourquoi tu est le choix idéal. "

"Est-tu conscient que ma vie ne consiste pas seulement à t'assister pendant tes expériences ? J'ai des choses à faire. "

"Comme quoi ? "

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot ne sortit.

Allez ! Nomme juste une chose ! Travaille avec moi, cerveau !

"Bien. Maintenant qu'on a convenu ça, je ferais savoir à Mrs. Hudson que tu emménages. "

"Je n'ai pas dit oui, Sherlock ! "

Mais le grand et pâle homme était déjà sur le chemin de la sortie et il se retourna à la porte, positivement ennuyé. Mais Molly l'avait dit, de toutes manières.

"Il doit y avoir des règles. "

Sherlock haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

"Pas de coup de feu, pas d'expériences avec mes affaires, ne pas ignorer mon existence…"

"J'ai déjà dit que j'était d'accord, non ? " demanda-t-il impatiemment.

"Ma chambre sera interdite pour toi, comme mon ordinateur portable…et tout ce qui m'appartient. Tu ne me réveillera pas au milieu de la nuit et le plus important…" ses joues rougirent, "ne pas se balader dans l'appartement nu ! "

Il roula les yeux à cette dernière phrase.

"Tu veux une promesse des petits doigts ou ma parle suffit-elle ? "

"Dégage juste ! " craqua Molly et se tourna, elle ne vit pas le crooked sourire de Sherlock alors qu'il partait.

Molly pris une profonde inspiration après avoir entendu la porte se fermer. Son regard se posa sur le bureau avec les tasses. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte.

"Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que je viens juste d'accepter de vivre avec Sherlock Holmes ?! "

Tadam !

Merci d'avoir lu.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu )

Reviews et retours sont bienvenus !

Gros bisous à toutes et tous 3


	4. Une bière et une paire de fesses

Chapitre 4 :

Je suis de retour !  
Mary est introduite dans ce chapitre. Alors commençons !

* * *

"Je pense toujours que c'est une idée désastreuse", dit Mary pour la centième fois alors qu'elle était dans la chambre de Molly – l'ancienne chambre de John -, assise sur le sol et déballant les livres de sa meilleure amie. Toby le chat avait déjà été libéré et était caché sous le lit, s'adaptant à la nouvelle situation.

"J'ai entendu, Mary ! Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça c'est produit, mais j'ai fais la paix avec. ", mentit Molly. Elle était loin d'être en paix. Elle était au bord de la panique. Ca lui faisait vraiment, vraiment bizarre de regarder cette chambre aux murs fraichement peints (elle avait toujours adoré la couleur lavande) avec ses propres meubles agencés, paraissant comme si elle lui avait toujours appartenu. La vieille commode d'apothicaire de son père (elle l'adorait) allait parfaitement dans le petit espace que laissait sa garde-robe en bois de rose sur le mur de droite, tout comme la haute bibliothèque de chaque côté de la grande fenêtre au milieu du mur opposé à la porte et à son grand lit. Molly n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle serait réveillée par la lumière du soleil. Enfin, si le soleil brillait, bien sûr.

Cette chambre aurait été parfaite…si elle n'avait pas été dans 221b Baker Street.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il t'a convaincue. John m'a dit que tu ne voudrais pas vivre avec lui même si l'enfer gelait. "

Molly soupira et plaça sa lampe de chevet sur la petite table.

"Je t'ai dit, je ne sais pas. Un instant nous nous lancions des mots à la figure et la seconde d'après j'étais d'accord. "

"Je vais le tuer. Cette fois, je vais le tuer. Ou le frapper dans les noix. Il ne veut pas de famille de toute façon. "

Molly ne put pas s'empêcher de rire.

"Tu ne fera pas ça. Je ne suis pas un enfant, Mary. Je peux le gérer. "

"Tu ne pensais pas cela il y a deux mois. "

"Eh bien, je n'avais pas vu la chambre il y a deux mois. "

"Ne blague pas, Molly" commenta sèchement Mary et Molly se demanda si son amie se rendait compte qu'elle sonnait comme Sherlock parfois. De longues boucles blondes tombèrent sur son épaule, couvrant une grande partie de son visage en forme de cœur tout comme ses lèvres boudeuses et ses yeux couleur miel. Molly pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré une femme aussi belle, ou aussi intelligente. Mary Morstan était presque aussi douée et observatrice que Sherlock, avec la seule différence qu'elle comprenait les règles et habitudes de la société. Même si Mary adorait faire des commentaires narquois, elle savait quand et où les placer. Molly avait remarqué que plus Mary était à l'aise avec quelqu'un, plus elle était narquoise. Molly s'en fichait. Ils n'étaient pas insultants comme ceux de Sherlock.

"Tu devrais vraiment essayer de t'entendre avec lui" dit pour la énième fois Molly.

"Pourquoi diable voudrais-je ça ? Je m'amuse tellement à embêter ce connard prétentieux. "

"Parce qu'il est le meilleur ami et témoin de ton fiancé. Tu ne veux pas d'un Sherlock boudeur à ton mariage, n'est-ce pas ? "

Mary grogna.

"Je m'en fout s'il boude ou se roule sur le sol, criant et donnant des coups de pieds comme le petit enfant gâté qu'il est. John est mien et s'il n'arrive pas à l'accepter, il peut aller brûler en enfer. "

Molly secoua la tête.

"Ca va être une super journée. Tu as meilleur temps de dire à tes demoiselles d'honneur de garder un œil sur lui. Est-ce que tu as demandé à Amy, par ailleurs ? "

Molly essayait vraiment de changer de sujet pour alléger l'ambiance de sa nouvelle (et magnifique) chambre.

"Lui ai demandé quoi ? "

Mary venait de poser les derniers livres dans la bibliothèque.

"D'être ta demoiselle d'honneur. "

"Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais qu'elle soit ma demoiselle d'honneur ? "

"Uhm…parce que elle est ta sœur ? "

Mary grogna à nouveau.

"Ouais, et ça suffit comme ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de sa trop joyeuse et bavarde nature bourdonnant autour de moi pendant le jour de mon mariage. "

Molly avait rencontré la soeur de Mary une fois. C'était une personne adorable.

"Alors c'est qui ? "

Mary soupira, posa ses bras sur une boîte maintenant vide, sa bague de fiançaille en argent avec le petit diamant brillant dans la lumière du soleil, et leva les yeux.

"Vraiment ! Qui ça peut être ?

Mary attrapa son menton et regarda le plafond comme si elle réfléchissait très fort. Molly rougit.

"Oh. "

"Exactement. "

"C'est…Bien, j'ai juste pensé…Je n'ai jamais été une demoiselle d'honneur avant. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. "

Comme elle voyait son amie devenir toute troublée et timide, Mary se leva et entoura ses épaules avec son bras. Elle faisait une tête de plus qu'elle et était légèrement plus grande que John.

"Tu sera parfaite. Tient cette tête de mule éloignée de moi et tout se passera bien. "

Molly gloussa.

"Je ferais de mon mieux. Même si je dois le mettre à terre durant la cérémonie. "

"Ca c'est l'esprit ! Câlin ? " Demanda Mary.

Normalement, elle n'était pas une personne qui montrait son affection physiquement. De nouveau, seulement lorsqu'elle se sentait très à l'aise avec quelqu'un.

"D'accord", rit Molly et les deux filles s'étreignirent.

"Merci, Molly", murmura Mary. C'était plus facile de dire les mots quand elle n'avait pas à la regarder.

"Pas de problème. Merci de m'aider à déménager, même si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça. "

Mary la serra un peu plus fort, puis elle se détacha presque immédiatement et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"J'ai besoin d'une bière. Toute cette émotion me donne des frissons. "

Molly gloussa.

"Dit moi comment tu vas faire pour survivre à la cérémonie de mariage ? "

"Je cacherai une flasque de whiskey dans ma robe. Tout est prévu", Mary se tapota la tempe et fit un clin d'œil à Molly, qui secoua la tête, souriant.

"Tu veux une bière, maintenant ? "

"Dans le frigo. "

"Parfait. Tu en veut une ? "

"Je suis bien, merci. Gérer les émotions c'est facile pour moi. "

Mary tira la langue avant de sortir de la chambre. Molly recommença à ranger ses habits lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans le frigo. Au moment ou elle allait crier à Mary, elle entendit un cri puis un juron.

Molly décida qu'elle avait meilleur temps de faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, mais elle aurait du mieux savoir.

"Est-ce que ce sont des fesses dans ton frigidaire ? "

"Hum…oui. "

Mary prit une longue inspiration.

"Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ?"

"C'est pour une expérience. "

"Ca l'est toujours. "

Molly désapprouvait beaucoup le ton de Mary.

"Le Gluteus Maximus est le muscle le plus résistant du corps humain. Le derrière est aussi un endroit ou les graisses sont stockées, alors on veut tester…"

"On ? "

Mary leva un sourcil et Molly baissa rapidement le regard.

"J'ai en quelques sorte été d'accord avec ses expériences. "

Deux mois. Depuis deux mois Molly avait réussi à cacher ça de Mary. Qui aurait su qu'une bière et une paire des fesses aurait révélé son petit secret ?

Prudemment, Molly regarda Mary. Sa mâchoire était contractée et les jointures de sa main qui tenait la bouteille étaient blanches.

"S'il te plaît, pose la bouteille avant de flipper. Je ne veux pas de taches sur le tapis. "

Elle le fit.

Oh, ça sent mauvais…

"Pourquoi le laisse-tu te traiter comme ça tout le temps ? Tu n'a aucune estime de toi ? "

Molly tressailli. Mary n'avait jamais été aussi dure.

"Cet homme t'use à son avantage ! Il s'en fout de comment tu te sens ! Je comprends enfin pourquoi il t'a piégé pour vivre avec lui. Pour que tu puisses être sa servante. "

"Ce n'est pas du tout ça. "

"Oh, juste ouvre les yeux, Molly ! Cet homme est un robot sournois, froid et sans cœur qui utilise les gens pour s'amuser. Il le fait avec toi autant qu'avec John et la pauvre Mrs. Hudson. "

"NON ! "

Les deux femmes étaient choquées de l'explosion de Molly et se regardèrent quelques instants.

"Tu ne le connais pas, Mary. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait pour sauver ses amis, les personnes qu'il aime."

"Il a presque brisé le coeur de John! Je l'ai recousu! Il n'a pas sauvé ses amis, il les a détruits! Tu te rappelle l'apparence de Mrs. Hudson, seulement une ombre de la charmante dame qu'elle est. Et maintenant tout le monde est heureux qu'il soit de retour et agit comme s'il n'avait rien fait de tout ça."

"Il l'a fait pour les sauver!"

"Je m'en fout de pourquoi il l'a fait! Tout ce que je sais c'est que - Dieu sait pourquoi - il tient vos coeurs dans sa main, attendant juste le bon moment pour les écraser à nouveau!"

"Il ne ferait jamais ça!"

"Ah, ouais? Comment tu le sais?"

"Parce que ça l'a presque tué, lui aussi!"

Les hurlements furent remplacés par un silence de mort. Mary cligna des yeux, le visage aussi rouge que celui de Molly.

"Quoi?"

Molly empêcha les larmes de couler de ses yeux. Elle avait laissé échapper un autre de ses secrets. Mais il était trop tard pour retirer ce qu'elle avait dit.

"Il est revenu à Londres à trois reprises, toujours au moment de l'anniversaire de John. Je ne pense pas qu'il le réalisait. Il voulait juste s'assurer que John allait bien...et quand il vit qu'il ne l'était pas..."

Molly secoua la tête.

"Tu ne connais pas le Sherlock d'avant la chute. Comment il était. Comme ses yeux étaient lumineux et étincelants...ils ne brillent plus aussi fort aujourd'hui. Et je pense qu'il ne le feront plus jamais. Faire ça à John le brisa presque, lui aussi. Il les aime, Mary. Il les aime sincèrement. Et je ne te laisserai pas dire ces horribles choses sur lui. Tu ne sais pas."

Les deux femmes se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes et Mary laissa échapper un souffle.

"Je suis désolée..."

Molly hocha seulement la tête, essayant de retirer l'image du pâle et fatigué Sherlock de sa tête.

"Je devrais y aller."

"Mary?"

Molly la stoppa à la blonde tourna la tête, croisant son regard avec hésitation.

"S'il te plaît, ne dit rien à John."

Mary fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. "je ne le ferai pas."

"Merci."

Molly sourit, mais Mary était déjà partie.

En laissant un soupir fatigué, Molly se laissa tomber sur son lit aussitôt qu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer.

Rien de tout ça ne s'était passé comme planifié. C'était une bonne chose que John et Sherlock étaient occupés par une affaire. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer comment elle aurait fait si ils avaient entendu tout ça...

_Bienvenue au 221b Baker street, Molly!_

* * *

Voila!

J'espère que ça vous a plu :D

Le reviews sont toujours bienvenus ;) Merci!  
Que ça soit pour une faute que j'ai faite ou un commentaire positif ou négatif!

Merci à toutes et tous!


	5. Bienvenue, Molly Hooper

Chapitre 5

Et voilà le cinquième chapitre :D Bonne lecture ! Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews!

* * *

Sherlock entra dans son appartement ce soir-là (non, ce n'était plus le sien désormais. Le peu de semaines où il avait vécu seul étaient terminées. Molly avait emménagé aujourd'hui, se rappela-t-il.) et il fut momentanément pris au dépourvu par l'odeur qui s'échappait de la cuisine. La hotte d'aspiration essayait désespérément de l'aspirer en entier mais n'était pas efficace (Sherlock ne savait même pas que cette chose fonctionnait encore. John ne l'avait-il pas débranché quelques années auparavant ?) Alors que Sherlock était debout dans l'entrée, il regardait Molly debout devant la cuisinière, mélangeant le contenu d'une casserole. Pendant qu'il salivait de l'odeur délicieuse, il laissa ses yeux s'égarer sur ses cheveux détachés (pas très hygiénique pour la cuisine), sa robe moulante en coton vert foncé et ses leggings noirs. Elle portait une de ces paires de pantoufles pelucheuses en forme de grenouille ridicules qui étaient censées être drôles. Sherlock n'avait jamais compris en quoi porter des têtes d'animaux sur les pieds était drôle.

Les lèvres du détective tressaillirent lorsque Molly commença à fredonner une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas, probablement une autre chanson pop.

"Je vois que tu t'es mis à l'aise."

Molly sursauta avant de se retourner et de le saluer avec un sourire.

"Oui. Tous mes cartons sont défaits. Tu veux dîner?"

Oui, cria son estomac et Sherlock du avaler le salive qui remplissait sa bouche. Toujours en manteau, Sherlock marcha jusqu'à la cuisinière et regarda dans la casserole par-dessus l'épaule de Molly, une touche de son parfum se mélangeant à l'odeur de nourriture.

"C'est juste quelques pâtes avec de la sauce carbonara. Le plat préféré de ma mère. On en mangeait des tonnes quand j'était petite. Mes frères et moi en avions tellement mangé qu'on pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir en avaler, mais depuis qu'on est allés à l'université, on en cuisine tous au moins une fois par semaine."

Sherlock n'écoutait pas le babillage de Molly, à la place il lista les ingrédients: Fettuccine, lard, fromage, oeufs, pois et du persil haché. Très simple mais ça sentait délicieusement bon.

"Est-ce que c'est prêt?" demanda-t-il en coupant Molly.

"Yep. Tu arrive au bon moment. Assied-toi."

Sherlock lança un rapide regard autour de lui et remarqua ses joues rougies. Il réalisa alors qu'il s'était penché trop près. Molly ne contrôlait pas bien son comportement quand il était trop près. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle rougissait toujours après toutes ces années. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches, réfléchit Sherlock en allant dans le hall d'entrée pour suspendre son manteau. Il portait un costume noir combiné avec une chemise pourpre. L'air de l'appartement était plus chaud que d'habitude, alors Sherlock se débarrassa aussi de son veston.

"Est-ce que tu as augmenté le chauffage."

"Juste un tantinet. Ca te dérange? Je suis assez frileuse."

"Tu ne semble pas avoir ce problème à la morgue", commenta-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait et regardait Molly bouger dans la cuisine. Durant les trois ans ou il était parti, Molly avait souvent visité John au 221b pour lui tenir compagnie. C'est à ce moment qu'ils étaient devenus de bons amis et à ce qu'on lui avait dit, ils passaient de soirées à cuisiner ensemble. Enfin, avant que John ne rencontre Mary.

Quand le plat de pâtes fut posé devant lui, il entendit son estomac gronder. Il ouvrit ses yeux juste à temps pour voir le petit sourire de Molly avant qu'elle se tourne pour attraper deux fourchettes et cuillères et les mettre sur la table avant de s'asseoir.

"Bon appétit", dit-elle avec un sourire et elle commença à manger.

Sherlock hocha la tête avant de faire de même.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Sherlock sente le regard de Molly sur lui.

Ah, oui. Les habitudes sociales.

"C'est bon", dit-il et il la regarda pendant un instant.

"Merci."

Encore du silence.

"Est-ce que tu as encore besoin d'aide avec tes affaires?"

Molly ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Tu es sérieusement en train de m'offrir de l'aide?"

"Non. Mais je pourrais appeler John."

Molly rit, ce qui provoqua un rictus de la part de Sherlock.

"Tu n'as vraiment pas fini de l'embêter, hein? Laisse le au moins pour une semaine, Sherlock. Je suis sure que Mary et lui veulent...célébrer."

Molly rougit à nouveau.

Ah, elle parle de sexe.

"Célébrer quoi?"

"Le fait qu'ils vivent enfin ensemble. Qu'ils sont en train de commencer une vie ensemble. Qu'ils vont se marier. Fait ton choix."

Sherlock roula les yeux et continua à manger.

"Je suis vraiment heureuse pour eux. Ils vont être une famille. Je parie qu'ils vont avoir un enfant bientôt."

"Je n'aime pas le enfants."

"Wow, c'est une surprise", Molly le taquina et sourit lorsqu'il lui lança un regard.

"Mais tu aimera l'enfant de John."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de ça? Ils ne sont pas encore mariés et qui sait si ça va vraiment se faire."

Molly arrêta de bouger et pointa un doigt vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? Sherlock...est-ce que tu planifie de saboter le mariage? Sherlock?!"

Elle lui lança un regard furieux. Sherlock était surpris. Elle ne lui avait jamais donné un regard comme ça auparavant.

Intéressant...

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça? John ne pardonnerait jamais."

"Non, il ne le ferait pas."

Ils se regardèrent, puis Molly se relaxa enfin.

"Bien. S'il te plaît essaye de te faire apprécier par Mary, Sherlock. Ca signifierait beaucoup pour John. Et pour moi."

"Cette personne et butée," - Molly interféra en disant "Comme toi..." - "effrontée..." - "comme toi" - "...et c'est une femme violente!" - "Une fois tu a lancé un homme par la fenêtre."

Sherlock lança un regard noir à Molly, qui lui offrit un sourire satisfait en retour.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde continue de dire que je suis comme ça..."

"Tu veux recommencer?"

La mâchoire de Sherlock se contracta. "...comme Mary Morstan. Je t'assure, je ne le suis pas."

"Comment pourrais-tu savoir? Depuis ces 18 mois que vous cous connaissez vous ne vous êtes pratiquement pas parlés. Vous êtes les deux tellement pleins de préjugés et de jalousie que vous ne voyez pas la vraie personne qui se cache en dessous."

Sherlock laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette et posa ses deux mains sur la table.

"Je ne suis pas jaloux."

"C'est une chose que quelqu'un de jaloux dirait."

La petite veine sur la gorge de Sherlock commença à se voir. Molly sourit et se leva de son siège.

"Je t'embête seulement, Sherlock. Je dis juste que ça serait sympa si vous deux pouviez enfin vous entendre. Tu sais qu'elle est mon amie et qu'elle sera probablement plus souvent aux alentours."

"Pourquoi? Elle ne trainait pas ici quand John habitait toujours ici. Si tu veux la voir, tu peux aller à son appartement."

Molly mit les deux assiettes dans l'évier avant de se tourner et de mettre une main sur sa hanche.

"Est-tu en train de m'interdire de l'inviter à venir?"

Sherlock essuya sa bouche avec une serviette et se leva.

"Oui."

Ils se regardèrent. Molly n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle n'était peut être pas une battante en général, mais elle se battait pour les choses qui étaient importantes pour elle. Et Mary valait le coup.

"Alors je ne t'aiderais pas avec tes expériences."

Les sourcils de Sherlock se soulevèrent de surprise avant qu'il remette son masque.

"Alors je ne payerais pas une part de ton loyer."

"Très bien. Je ne veux pas de ton argent, de toutes manières. Je préfère encore danser à moitié nue dans un bar."

Sherlock sourit.

"Comme si tu te ferais payer pour ces crises d'épilepsie que tu appelle danse."

Le visage de Molly vira au rouge.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a toujours besoin d'insulter mon corps? Pourquoi?

C'est exactement le genre de situation que Molly avait craint. Et voilà. Lors du premier, foutu jour. Il n'y avait nul part ou fuir à part sa chambre.

Elle passa devant lui en rageant et monta les escaliers en trombe, claqua la porte et s'écrasa sur son lit, enterrant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Soit maudit, Sherlock Holmes! Soit maudit John Watson, pour être la raison de tout ce bordel! Et soit maudite, Mary, pour avoir raison!

~oOo~

Sherlock était encore en bas, regardant le désordre. Il voulait faire des expériences ce soir. Il avait besoin d'une cuisine propre pour ça. Sherlock mit sa main sur sa fine pouvait-il faire disparaître les assiettes, casseroles et l'argenterie sale?

Avec un soupir énervé il commença à empiler toutes ces choses dans l'évier, laissa un peu d'eau couler et spraya un peu de produit nettoyant dans la piscine laiteuse. Avec un froncement du nez, il regarda l'eau sale avec écoeurement. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il mette les mains là-dedans.

Molly devait nettoyer. Assurément. Il devait regagner ses faveurs. Sherlock regarda autour de lui. Il devrait y avoir des indices...

~oOo~

Molly était couchée sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, fixant le plafond et essayant de ne pas penser au très beau mais offensant détective lorsque la porte à sa droite s'entrouvrit, puis s'arrêta et se referma. Un coup fut entendu et Molly ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Au moins il essaye.

"Entre, Sherlock."

La porte s'ouvrit en entier cette fois et le bel homme susmentionné avec ses boucles noires entra. Elle l'observa alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, analysant chaque petite chose qui lui appartient. C'était une des choses dont elle avait le plus peur et qu'elle adorait chez lui.

"Mlle. Morstan était là. Et vous avez eu une dispute."

Molly soupira.

"Oui. Comment tu sais?"

"Donc, en prenant en considération la vitesse à laquelle tu travaille à la morgue, c'est impossible que tu aie tout défait toute seule. Et même si tu t'était dépêchée, tu n'aurai pas fait de faute en triant tes livres. il y a environ sept livres mal classés sur l'étagère. De plus, il y a une..." il entoura la bouteille de bière posée sur sa table de nuit de ses longs et fins doigts, "...bouteille de bière tiède sur ta table de chevet ce qui prouve deux choses: Il y avait une autre personne, puisque tu ne bois de l'alcool qu'en compagnie, et le fait que la bouteille soit chaude et pleine montre que cette personne est partie précipitamment. Pour finir, ton statut Facebook indique que toi et Mary êtes 'meilleures amies', elle serait donc ton premier choix pour une tâche aussi intime."

"Bien sur qu'elle le serait", dit Molly avec un sourire alors qu'elle se recouchait dans les coussins. Sherlock interpréta ça comme la permission de traverser sa chambre et il commença à ranger ses livres.

"Je suppose que la dispute était à propos de moi", dit il nonchalamment, lui tournant le dos.

Molly soupira alors qu'elle le regardait, elle observait les ombres que projetaient les plis de sa chemise sur son dos causées par la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Il avait à nouveau perdu du poids. Mais elle n'en était pas surprise. Même s'il semblait d'accord avec tout ces changements, elle savait très bien que perdre John en tant que colocataire l'affectait.

"Bien sur qu'elle l'était."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?"

"Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça, Sherlock. Mary ne savait pas. Elle ne te connait pas et ne sais pas comment c'est entre nous."

Quand Sherlock stoppa son son mouvement, Molly leva les yeux de son délicieux fessier et réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Son coeur accéléra et elle sentit une rougeur envahir ses joues.

"Comment sont les choses entre nous?" demanda Sherlock en reprenant sa tâche.

Molly regarda au plafond alors que cette nuit là lui revenait à l'esprit.

"Je compte", murmura-t-elle à demi et elle ferma les yeux pendant une seconde alors qu'elle se rappelait de sa voix quand il lui avait dit ces mots.

"Elle ne te crois pas, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Sherlock après s'être éclaircit la gorge. Avec un main dans la poche il se retourna et ils se regardèrent.

"Non. Elle pense que tu ne m'use que comme une assistante de laboratoire."

Molly remarqua maintenant la façon dont la mâchoire de Sherlock se contracta.

"Et c'est aussi ce que tu pense?"

"Oui."

Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent un peu et Molly souri.

"Tu m'utilise...mais comme une amie. Une très malpolie, offensante et impudente amie."

Son sourire le relaxa quelque peu et il lui donna ce sourire de travers qu'elle aime tant.

"Je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes. Maintenant, descend et vas ranger la cuisine. Je veux commencer à expérimenter."

"J'ai cuisiné. Tu ne pourrais pas au moins nettoyer? Les colocataires partagent normalement le travail."

Sherlock renifla et marcha jusqu'à son lit.

"Comme si tu croyait vraiment que ça serait comme ça. N'oublie pas avec qui tu vis, Molly."

A sa surprise, il lui tendit la main. C'était un geste innocent accompagné d'un regard impatient, mais cela fit bondir son coeur.

"Tu t'assurera que je ne l'oublie pas", répondit Molly avant de prendre sa main et de le laisser la relever. Il lui sourit à nouveau.

Pendant une seconde ils restèrent là, lui regardant en bas, elle regardant en haut, se tenant les mains, seulement éclairés par la faible lumière de la lampe.

"Bienvenue au 221b Baker Street, Molly Hooper."

Sa voix était douce, tout comme sa main entourant la sienne. Molly ne put s'empêcher de penser que si tout ça c'était passé cinq ans auparavant, elle se serait jetée sur lui. Mais les choses avaient changées avec la chute et le temps qu'ils avait passés séparés. Ils avaient changés. Molly n'était désormais plus nerveuse autour de lui. Il n'était plus ce génie surhumain pour elle. Elle l'avait vu au moment ou il était le plus faible et elle avait réalisé qu'il était, après tout, humain, vulnérable et effrayé. Comme tout le monde...

"Merci. Mais ça ne vas pas me faire laver les assiettes plus vite. Et tu m'aideras."

Elle ôta sa main de la sienne et attrapa la bière en sortant de sa chambre.

"Non. Tu est la femme. C'est ta tâche."

Molly grogna.

"Bienvenu au 21ème siècle, M. Holmes. J'ai quelques nouvelles pour vous: Les femmes sont égales maintenant, ce qui veut dire que si vous voulez votre cuisine propre, vous devez aider."

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de grogner.

Après encore plus de débat, les nouveaux colocataires tombèrent d'accord. Sherlock essuierait la table et Molly ferait tout le reste. C'était son premier jour après tout, et tenir tête à l'homme que tu aimes en secret n'est pas facile.

Cependant, Molly était plutôt contente de son premier jour.

Ca n'était pas le meilleur commencement, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire. Peut-être que ça ne sera pas si difficile après tout. On trouvera un moyen...Maintenant je dois juste réussir à m'endormir, sachant qu'un homme mortellement beau n'est qu'a une volée de marches, dans une chambre juste en-dessous de la mienne, couché dans son lit, et de ce que John m'a dit, nu comme un ver...

...

...

...

Merde!

* * *

Tadaaaa!

Voila donc la suite :D

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews 3

Cerise


End file.
